File talk:Pell Portrait.png
Anime Vs Manga I don't see why we should not use the anime since it is clearly better. The manga image has a terrible angle and it is too dark. 12:09, May 28, 2013 (UTC) I don't find anything wrong with either images. So I'm neutral. 12:12, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Look at the manga image. It's too dark, terrible angle and he isn't smiling. 13:19, May 28, 2013 (UTC) I actually like the angle. Even though it's dark, it has good detail and quality. Detail and quality are the most important, regardless whether he is smiling or not. 13:25, May 28, 2013 (UTC) But it lacks quality. 13:34, May 28, 2013 (UTC) No, quality is fine. 13:36, May 28, 2013 (UTC) No, the quality is bad. 15:51, May 28, 2013 (UTC) How is it bad? 16:22, May 28, 2013 (UTC) It's too orange. 19:18, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Manga is better. Better quality, better detail, and the correct color scheme. Black =/= purple. 20:01, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Manga is awful. Read the reasons I stated above, not gonna write them again. 20:31, May 28, 2013 (UTC) You gave sloppy reasons. I already disproved them. 20:32, May 28, 2013 (UTC) No you didn't 20:35, May 28, 2013 (UTC) The less angler anime should be the one we use, it's more frontal and shows his whole head, compared to the one staw prefers. -- 23:08, May 28, 2013 (UTC) I find both images good. 09:41, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Why do we need to show his neck Besty? 11:13, May 29, 2013 (UTC) It's not showing his neck. It's about being able to see his Whole head, not just some of it, with the rest cut off. -- 13:43, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Dude are you serious... I can see his whole head.... 14:21, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Then why is the top half of his head cut off?.-- 14:33, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Some people call that hair. 14:38, May 29, 2013 (UTC) That's what a meant to say.. Also Staw do explain how this image http://images.wikia.com/onepiece/images/archive/d/dd/20130529142041!Pell_Portrait.png is on angle. When this image http://images.wikia.com/onepiece/images/d/dd/Pell_Portrait.png has him with his head tilted, which is actually an Angle!-- 14:56, May 29, 2013 (UTC) In my image, he's looking at us, not the sky. 16:22, May 29, 2013 (UTC) We might as well poll it since no-one can come to a decision on what version to use. -- 13:34, May 31, 2013 (UTC) The poll is wrong. 14:15, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Poll This poll will decide which image we will use as Pell's portrait. To vote on this poll you must have 300 edits and be a registered user for at least 3 months. The poll is now open. The options are below. The poll will close on June 5, at 13:00 UTC. Which image will we use? The anime image # 13:41, May 31, 2013 (UTC) # # The manga image # 14:02, May 31, 2013 (UTC) # #